


It Has Always Been You

by thatVoidKid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Affection, Anxiety, Hugs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatVoidKid/pseuds/thatVoidKid
Summary: This is my first time here, so hope you guys enjoy. I'll make the second part if you love it.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 14





	It Has Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time here, so hope you guys enjoy. I'll make the second part if you love it.

It was only yesterday when he saw his 'friend' at the hospital with Peter. Stiles went to the hospital with Scott to see Lydia if she's doing fine after the incident in cheerleading at school. Lydia fell from the human pyramid and hit her head on the floor, she basically passed out after that. It's been 15 hours, she finally woke up, so they decided to rest at home for the night.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggg!" the piercing sound of alarm bashed through the morning. Stiles reached out his hand and smacked the alarm clock off the dresser. He rolled around on his bed while covered in blanket, and finally decided to wake up. He was annoyed by the rude awakening, and suddenly he remembered an odd thing, "Since when I had an alarm clock?" 

He turned around just to see a silhouette of a guy in 20's sitting at the corner of his room. "Oh what the actual f-" he jumped off and bumped with the dresser beside him. While he was aching, the silhouette stared at him, and he knew it was actually the man that's been in his dreams. "Oh, Derek, why don't you sit beside my bed so you can stare at me every night more closely?" the sarcasm cheered up the morning a little. But something wasn't right, Derek was extremely pale, like something was literally sucking out the colour from his fresh brown skin. He looked unease, like a leaf snake slithering on the hot sand of the desert. "I-I.. I need help" as he stared deep into the window of Stilinski's soul. He was sweating, and his fingers won't stop shaking. Stiles got up from his bed, and held Derek's hand. It was unexpectedly freezing. "Did you just went to Antarctica without a jacket? You are freezing" the sarcastic comment sounded more like concern. He grabbed his blanket and covered the body of the Omega werewolf. "What's wrong man? You are like basically dying, no joke. I'm gonna call Scott now" He grabbed his phone, but was stopped by the cold, freezing hand. Derek shook softly, like he's going to pass out. He slowly withdrew his hand from Stiles, and let out his sinking voice.

"I don't want him to be here.. I only want you, Stiles Stilinski" with his eyes glowed in burning blue, Stiles could feel something off from Derek's vibe. He quickly backed away, and texted Allison about Derek's symptoms. After a short while, Allison replied with a strange and uncomfortable answer. 'It happens when a werewolf is desperately need to mate, or it will go on a rampage'. His eyes were wide open as he was trying his best to fully digest the information. While he was oblivious with his phone, he heard a step behind him. He slowly turned his back, and saw Derek, salivating all over the place with his glowing blue eyes and his sharp fangs. Slowly, Derek took a step, one by one, closer to the ripe juvenile. 

"So, um, Derek? Okay how about we chill and watch Netflix?"

Derek changed into his hunting position, ready to pounce on him. Stiles was trembling, he could feel his bones were crumbling by the force of gravity. "No? okay..I'm just- gonna go, out of the window."

As he turned his back against the werewolf, he was pushed by a great force from behind. Derek was on his body now, locking him from moving or running away. "I don't think you want to do this with me Derek. I'm just a defenceless weak boy," he was scared and a little down with the fact that he didn't deserve to be with Derek.

Derek's eyes stopped glowing, and he whispered near Stiles' ear, "You have no Idea how long I've been wanting to eat you alive," he chuckled and bit his ears. Stiles shuddered in excitement, and his cheeks turned pinkish red, the same colour of his lips. Slowly, Derek descended his lips onto the flush pillow of Stiles. At first, he seemed to reject it, but as the second passed by, he couldn't resist the warm kiss from the werewolf. "I bet doing this on the bed is more comfortable than the floor," Stiles smiled with sarcasm written all over his face. 

"You just never stop being annoying aren't you? Lucky you're cute, or else-"

"Or else what?" his smile getting wider, more like a grin from the devil.

"I'm just gonna bite you and eat you alive, literally" Derek grinned with his fangs. He could feel the person under him was trembling, not sure from the excitement or fear. For a moment, their eyes lingered, appreciating each other beauty and flaws. A few minutes passed by, but it felt like forever. After a while, the eye contact between them finally broke. Derek stood up, and lifted Stiles from the cold floor. Every step that Derek took reminded Stiles that he was closer to lose his virginity. He didn't know if he's ready yet, but he knew that Derek would be gentle with him. The rambling and maddening thoughts inside his head finally went to silence when his head rested on the fluffy pillow. Derek looked into his eyes, the mellow stare from the hazel eyes sunk into the russet brown eyes. Stiles could feel his heartbeat on his hand, he was nervous and anxious like he could get a panic attack. Derek knew that Stiles never done something like this before, therefore he put his hand on the boy's right cheek. The look was telling him to calm down, telling him that he was safe with him around. Slowly, he could feel Stilinski's heartbeat sunk into the depth of love.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this, maybe we can do it tomorrow?" anxiety blackened his eyes, making him pale and sweaty. Stiles was scared, and yes he was not ready for this to happen. He just hope that Derek would give him time to prepare himself, but it would not be now nor tonight. Derek gave a faint smile, he could smell the fear that's dwelling inside his partner. "Tell me when you're ready, it's okay if it's not even today. I will and always love you the way you are," he kept smiling even though his heart cracked a bit because of Stiles. He chose to forgive him, after all he was still a boy. Derek jumped off from the bed, hastily grabbed his jacket and left without words. Stiles felt something heavy inside him, something that he didn't like at all, probably the guilt of hurting Derek unintentionally. 

As the day passed by, Stiles finally arrived at home after sending his drunk best friend, Scott, to his home. He still remembered the part where Scott nearly kissed him because he was so drunk. He chuckled, and smiled from ear to ear when the thought of having friends made him realized that he was never lonely. He took a gentle step on the stairs, walking slowly towards his room. He didn't feel tired at all, he just felt happy for the day. As he opened the door to his room, he was greeted by the same guy this morning. "Hi, uhh...Can I sleep here tonight?" It was Derek, the one guy who owned a looks that could kill you. Stiles was stunned for a while, thinking how could this guy happened to be inside his house while the front door was locked. "My dad is a Sheriff, I don't know if breaking into my house is a great idea," he smiled along with his sarcasm. Derek scoffed, and looked him in the eyes. Stiles then nodded, giving him the permission to sleep in his room for the night. "You can sleep on the sofa there, and please don't make too much noises, I dislike them," he let out a faint smile to cover up his mind.

The night slowly filled up the sky, Stiles was staring at the ceiling of his room. He felt amazing just hours ago, now everything was crumbling down. It's the worst feelings he could feel with Derek's around. The toxicity of his mind was obliterating his internals. He was trying his best. He kept up strong front for as long as he could, but in the dark, listening to Derek's slow, regular breathing, he curled up facing the wall and let the tears be absorbed into the textured fabric of his blanket. Breathing was the hard part to control. He didn't want to sob, didn't want to bother the other guy, so he huddled into the blanket and kept as quiet as he possibly could. He couldn't quite contain one small hiccuping whimper. Then one more. 

The night felt like eternity, suffering alone even though the person he loved was sleeping in the same room with him. The eternal pain was screaming inside him. He gritted his teeth trying to endure the pain of every sharp feelings that was wounding his heart. The screams ended when he felt a light touch on his shoulder. He tensed, and relaxed as Derek carefully sat down beside him. Stiles gave in, letting all his fear and misery took control. His pride still won't let him make too much noise, but he buried his face in the blanket and let the tears fell freely. Derek gently rubbed his back, letting the touch said what words couldn't at the moment. _I'm here_ it said . _We'll get through this together_. The terrible night slowly left through the window of his heart, and he finally let himself drowned in the river of dreams.

The sun radiant beam washed over the window near his bed, while the soft morning breezes gently blew the curtains. Stiles slowly opened his eyes, squinting them because of the brightness. He felt warm, even though it supposed to be winter. It took a moment for him to realise that he was sleeping in a cuddle for the whole night. Derek was holding onto him, still enjoying his time in his dreamland. Stiles stared at the smooth brown skin of his cheek, along with the facial hair that covered the perfect jawline of his. He slowly lifted one of his arms, trying not to wake up the other guy, then he gently poked the fluffy cheek. Derek was making a sound, grunting like a puppy being bothered in its sleep. With just a little energy, Stiles let himself spoke, "You sleep well? Did I crush you or something?" he whispered under his exhalation. With his eyes still closed, Derek shook his head along with a smile, giving Stiles the signal that's he's fine and happy that he's cuddling with him. "Your skin is so smooth, I literally can kiss it right now. Can I kiss it?" Stiles asked with small blushes covered his face. Derek nodded, still with his eyes closed. Stiles slowly leaned in, pushing his lips onto Derek's cheek. "You tickled me." He chuckled with a broad smile on his face. Stiles was hugging him even tighter, resting his head on the man's wide chest. "Can I tickle your lips?" he said while looking at the guy's face. Derek finally opened his eyes, and turned his face around to see if Stiles was serious about it or not. Stiles' eyes was shimmering, like crystals in the sea, waiting for answer from Derek. He then nodded, and both of them leaned in closer to the point that their lips collided with each other. It was a long kiss. Derek's tender lips broke the reality of his mind, Stiles was nearly blank. The only thing standing still inside his head was how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the other guy.

Stiles was still stunned, even after the kiss broke. The touch was out of this world, he can't seems to forget how soft and tender Derek's lips were. His face was cherry red, and the warmth of his body dramatically increase. "Are you okay?" Derek smiled and placed his hand on the boy's soft cheek. He bit his lips, with a reddish skin, he let out a heavy but passionate sigh. 

"Why you didn't go on rampage when we didn't do 'that'?"  
Derek simply replied with a subtle smile, "Because I already found my anchor."

Stiles was extremely filled with joy when those words came out from Derek's mouth. Nothing could beat his smile, shining through Derek's universe. 

"Are we in relationship now?" Stiles asked without any hesitation. Derek nodded and pulled him even tighter to keep the hug going. Moments passed, and finally both of them have fallen asleep, blanketed by the radiating warmth of their body.


End file.
